A Mess
by Imorz
Summary: Kekacauan yang dilakukan Gure berimbas keesokan harinya. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 5. [ gure/tsubaki ].


Rokuhodou Yotsuiro Biyori sepenuhnya adalah milik Shimizu Yuu. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

A Mess © Imorz

Kekacauan yang dilakukan Gure berimbas keesokan harinya.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 5—Domestic AU ]

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Burung berkicau, sinar mentari pagi merangsek dari selip lipatan gorden, suara bel sepeda dan knalpot kendaraan terdengar lewat. Ah, syahdunya. Seperti sebuah premis film yang kelewat bahagia, dengan latar musik mendayu dan sesaat tercium aroma kopi imajinatif yang entah datang darimana asalnya (bagian kopi hanya hiperbola).

Tsubaki membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit. Di sebelah kanan ada jam dinding yang menunjuk angka tujuh. Baru saja ingin bangun mengingat pekerjaannya di Rokuhoudou, tapi baru ingat kalau sekarang sedang tanggal merah.

Kok, sesak ya?

Tsubaki tinggal bersama rekan kerjanya, Gure, bule dari Italia (setengahnya lagi Jepang) yang gemar membuat _latte art_ acak-adul, yang setahun terakhir berstatus lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja melainkan kekasih, kemudian tunangan. Tsubaki sendiri tidak menyangka hubungannya dapat berlangsung sejauh itu (ia terkaget-kaget melihat cincin di jari manisnya disuatu pagi kemudian baru ingat setelah melihat Gure ke luar dari kamar mandi).

Mereka menyewa kamar kontrakan sederhana, cukup untuk dua orang dengan kapasitas kasur berukuran _queen_. Seharusnya Tsubaki masih bisa merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, tapi kenapa rasanya sempit sekali?

(Pipi Tsubaki tergencet kiri-kanan, membuat bibirnya berkedut. Ia masih tidak sadar.)

Tsubaki menoleh ke samping dan dahinya terantuk ujung hidung Gure. Memang mancung sekali kekasihnya ini. Mau ciuman saja sebenarnya susah.

Ah, ia ingat. Kegiatan malam tadi yang berangsur tegang, dramatis, dan ... menyenangkan. Tegang karena jantung Tsubaki berdegup tidak keruan melihat muka Gure yang seratus persen sange, lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari minimarket membawa dua kotak susu dan sekotak _cotton bud,_ dan langsung bilang rindu. Astaga! Minimarket hanya di samping kontrakan! Maka dari itu Tsubaki segera berpikir kalau bagian bawah tubuhnya akan segera binasa dalam hitungan menit. Benar saja. Kegiatan mereka begitu dramatis, Tsubaki menangis meraung (keenakan) sembari mencengkeram sprei kasur dan Gure—itu bukan Gure! Itu beruang lagi masa kawin! Karena demi apapun, astaga, Valentino Gregorio itu kalau sudah urusan sodok-menyodok bringasnya minta ampun! Kenyot sana, kenyot sini, itu mulut apa _vacuum cleaner_?

Mereka berhenti pukul sebelas malam. Tsubaki bernapas lega melihat Gure mendengkur di sampingnya. Ia mengambil sekotak susu dan ke ruang tengah untuk menonton acara tengah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu. Dengan kondisi badan masih telanjang dan hanya dibalut selimut, Tsubaki duduk di sofa menonton komedi mesum yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kesukaannya.

 _"Jangan nakal kamu, ya! Atau kukulum nanti!"_ ujar salah satu tokoh yang menjadi protagonis. Efek suara penonton tertawa ditambahkan.

"Hahahahaha."

Tsubaki tertawa. Kemudian terbelalak. Itu bukan suaranya. Ia lantas menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gure telanjang dengan gagahnya.

"Hahaha! Itu lucu."

Kembali ke bagian awal. Tegang, dramatis, dan menyenangkan. Kali ini lokasinya di sofa.

Karena alasan itulah mengapa mereka bisa berakhir berhimpitan tidur di sofa hingga pagi. Tubuh Gure yang besar mengambil lebih dari setengah jatah sofa. Perempatan urat muncul di kepala Tsubaki.

"Hei, bangun! Gure!"

Lelaki itu meracau khas orang tidur. "Eung ... hehe ... pantat Tsubaki lucu. Mau gigit."

Si bangsat iniiiiiiiii.

Mana sih _seme_ yang peduli dengan kemakmuran pinggang _uke_? Mereka seenak jidat berperilaku bar-bar, bahkan malam tadi Gure melakukannya tiga kali, dua di kasur, satu di sofa. Badan Tsubaki ini bukan lego yang bisa dilepas lalu diganti dengan bagian yang lain! Rasanya berantakan, hancur. Mau panggil tukang pijat pun susah karena Gure lebih dulu cemburu melihat tubuh Tsubaki dipegang-pegang orang asing.

Kekesalan itu memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun, darahnya mendidih. Wajah Gure yang tidur pulas semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Gure! Bangun!" Bersamaan dengan sebuah tendangan yang mampu membuat Gure terguling dan jatuh dari sofa.

"Aduduh..." Gure mengaduh memegangi punggungnya. "Apa-apaan itu, Tsubaki?!"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kenapa aku ditendang?! Padahal aku lagi asyik mimpi; memimpikan dirimu yang mendadak binal—"

"Astaga! Kau ini mesum sekali!"

Bibir Gure mengerucut, kedua telunjuknya bertemu dan pipinya memerah. "Habisnya Tsubaki lucu banget, sih."

Tak ayal membuat Tsubaki ikut memerah. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Tsubaki mau apa?"

"Mau mandi."

"Ikut dong."

"Ngimpi!"

Gure tertawa melihat tingkah Tsubaki yang malu-malu. Pintu kamar mandi ditutup kencang dan suara deburan air jatuh terdengar dari dalam.

Gure sadar ia telah membuat kekasihnya marah karena jatah yang ia lakukan kemarin malam direalisasi kelewat ganas. Masalah terjadi minggu lalu. Tsubaki memikirkan terobosan terbaru untuk sajian manis olahannya dan lelaki itu hampir setiap hari berkutat dengan majalah tata boga. Gure pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia meramu _latte_ dan melatih seni _latte_ terbaru. Keduanya disibukkan dengan ide-ide yang muncul seperti lampu di dalam kepala. Hampir tidak memiliki waktu berkualitas.

Minimarket di samping kontrakan adalah suatu mukjizat. Pukul sembilan malam Gure pergi ingin membeli susu dan _cotton bud_ , ia dihadapkan oleh dua orang kasir toko yang menawarkan _lube_ secara terang-terangan. Katanya ampuh membuat lawan main merem-melek. Rasa penasaran pun bukan main. Gure tidak membeli, karena persediaan masih ada, tapi ia akhirnya memiliki tekad untuk membalas dendam. Dendam yang tidak ia sadari sudah berakar.

Meskipun itu harus membuat Tsubaki menendang punggungnya dikeesokan hari.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
